Chikako, la heredera Uzumaki
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Durante años Konoha a pagado su frustración por el ataque del Kyubi con su jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Pero todo era un plan del hokage, la verdadera jinchuriki y su familia adoptiva. Un año antes de la graduación de la academia ninja, un desafortunado incidente permite 'Naruto' abandonar el henge bajo el que se ocultaba . FemNaru, inteligente y relativamente poderosa. Narukox¿?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento solamente.

Chikako, Tsukiko y cualquier otro OC es de mi pertenecía, con excepción del clan Nekoka que pertenece a CreativityisWriting

Omake pre-fic:

Un hombre de pelo rizado aparece en un escenario y hace una reverencia hacia la audiencia

"Queridos lectores y adoradas lectoras, me veo en la obligación de informarles que en este fic la deserción de Mizuki se produce un año antes que en el original para que Chikako se integre en la clase y facilitar así el espíritu de equipo." Dice el hombre antes de que tres risas resuenen en el lugar.

"¿Espíritu de equipo? ¿en el 7? se serio Zenon-kun" dijo una mujer de cabello rizado largo mientras una pelirroja y una rubia asintian con expresión seria.

"Ademas ¿Por que Chi-chan tiene una serie propia y yo tengo que conformarme con aparecer junto a mis hermanos" dijo llorando la rubia.

"¡Mira lo que has provocado Yakumo!" grito el hombre antes de mirar al publico de nuevo, "Sera mejor que los deje con el fic mientras soluciono esto, ¡Dentro fic!"

Ante estas palabras el telón del escenario comienza a cerrarse mientras la voz de Zenon se escucha.

"Tranquila Shuri-chan, en tu historia propia tu...

FIN DEL OMAKE-PREFIC.

El día del ataque del Kyubi, el nuevo jinchuriki desapareció sin dejar rastro, durante años la villa vivió creyendo que el zorro había muerto, pero el día del 8º aniversario del ataque, el jinchuriki apareció, el chico era odiado por casi todos los habitantes de la villa, poco podían imaginar los cambios que traería esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tercer Hokage y una pelirroja estaban en el despacho del anciano, "¿Estas segura de que es el momento para empezar con el plan?" pregunto el, en respuesta ella coloco las manos en cruz y una copia de ella apareció para transformarse en un chico rubio con bigotes en la cara que salio por la ventana y huyo calle abajo para no volver jamas.

"Ji-sama, Mizuki a revelado la existencia del Kyubi a Naruto, es la oportunidad perfecta para que el haga su salida y la heredera del cuarto aparezca."

Dicho esto la pelirroja se marcho a su casa para dormir antes del día que le esperaba en el primer día de academia, o el primer año en que asistía en persona.

Esa mañana se iniciaba el que seria el ultimo año de clases para la clase de Iruka, cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió, el profesor Iruka entro sin su usual compañero de cabello blanco, como de costumbre Iruka tuvo que utilizar su Jutsude la cabeza diabólica para conseguir recibir la atención de la clase.

"Clase, debo informaros de que Naruto-kun no va a seguir asistiendo a clase y se ha ido de la villa tras haber descubierto que Mizuki era un traidor este año tendremos una nueva alumna, preséntate por favor." Dijo Iruka al tiempo que una chica entraba en la clase.

La chica tenia su melena rojiza en una melena corta, sus ojos azules recorrían los asientos de la clase con cuidado, su vestido consistía en un kimono corto negro unos short negros y unas botas de combate (el atuendo de Himawari) y sobre su cabeza reposaba un gatito negro.

"Me llamo Chikako Uzumaki Namikaze, he estado entrenando y estudiando fuera de Konoha." Dijo la chica mientras sonreía, esto atrajo la atención de cierta persona.

"¿Como es que esta chica esta puede saltarse cursos y un élite como yo debe asistir desde asistir a todos?"

La pelirroja miro al ultimo Uchiha con una sonrisa dulce, "Por lo que se, esta tarde tendremos una clase de taijutsu, ¿que tal si descubrimos si merezco estar aquí o no?" Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa antes de irse a sentar junto a Hinata.

Con la promesa de la pelea entre la pelirroja y Sasuke las clases se desarrollaron sin sorpresas hasta la hora de la clase taijutsu.

Chikako y Sasuke se colocaron frente a frente, ambos tomaron posiciones de combate, en este momento todos los presentes excepto dos empezaron a apostar por la victoria de Sasuke, las chicas por adoración y los chicos por dolorosa experiencia, cuando la pelirroja se giro hacia ellos y pregunto a Iruka.

"¿solo se permite taijutsu?" ante el asentimiento de Iruka la pelirroja rebusco en su bolsillo y entrego varios billetes a Hinata que era el que estaba guardando el dinero al ser la única de la que todo el mundo se fiaba.

"apuesto que venzo en 5 minutos y sin recibir un solo golpe." dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa causando que el ultimo Uchiha se lanzase violentamente contra ella sin esperar a la orden de Iruka.

Con rápidos reflejos Chikako giro sobre si misma para evitar el ataque y aprovecho la oportunidad para propinar una patada giratoria contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, derribándole.

El chico salto desde el suelo e inicio una gran serie de golpes y patadas, pero ella simplemente giraba sobre si misma y evitaba los ataques con calma hasta que Sasuke decidió intentar provocarla "apenas te quedan 2 de tus 5 minutos tomate-san"

Al oír esto Hinata, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino y cierto ANBU de pelo gris palidecieron, algo que se extendió a otros al ver la sonrisa maligna que adorno la cara de la pelirroja desde ese momento.

En un momento la chica desapareció, para aparecer inmediatamente detrás de su adversario y asestar un derechazo directo a su espalda lanzandolo, al momento Sasuke imito a la chica y desapareció de su posición para tratar de darle a la chica una patada en el cuello por la espalda, pero ella respondió agarrando el tobillo de Sasuke volviendo a tirarlo al suelo y poniendo su pie sobre el cuello de su adversario.

Iruka detuvo el combate y mirando el cronometro informo del tiempo, "cuatro minutos cincuenta y nueve segundos justos"

Sasuke quiso seguir luchando, pero la pelirroja señalo el mismo talón que segundos antes estaba sobre la garganta del chico, de este salio una cuchilla y con la misma sonrisa fría de antes.

"Si llegamos a luchar en serio, El clan Uchiha estaría acabado" y acto seguido la chica se dirigió a Hinata la cual le entrego todo el dinero de las apuestas.

"Hina-chan, este año va a ser muuuuuy divertido" dijo Chikako mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la clase junto a Hinata.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Una nueva idea, ¿Qué pasaría si toda la serie Naruto estuviera protagonizada por Chikako, la hermana pelirroja de mi fic 'Meet the sisters' y esta supiese quien era su padre?, en esta versión algunos aspectos que pasan desapercibidos dentro de la personalidad de Chikako podrán verse.

Ya que Shuri y Naruto son bastantes revoltosos, Chikako se ve obligada a ser la hermana cuerda y seria, no obstante ahora que no tiene que controlar a sus hermanos, veremos a una Chikako diferente, de todas formas pensaba asegurarme de que en 'Meet the sisters' mostrase también esta personalidad, pero en menor medida.

Aunque en 'Meet the sisters' Chikako esta destinada a ser pareja de una persona determinada, esta vez ni siquiera he decidido si su pareja será de la villa, o será un OC.

Los previews de abajo son algunas de las tramas que tengo preparadas para mas adelante o para ahora si me veo con ganas, tiempo, mis queridos lectores piden que alguna salga ya o alguno decide escribir una de ellas (avisándome primero por PM).

En la próxima actualización un grupo nuevo de previews.

Sin mas que decir, ya nos veremos amigos.

**Preview: Tamamo's fate.**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Kyubi encerrado en Naruto un hubiese sido Kurama sino, la servidora de la diosa Amaterasu, Caster y si Amaterasu y Caster tuviesen un plan para liberarla y convertir a Naruto en un héroe?

Cuidado Konoha Tamamo-no-mae viene para quedarse

Fate/extraXNaruto Caster /Naruto.

**Preview: Katekyo hitman Reborn, vongola Decima edition.**

Tsunami Sawada es una chica muy torpe, no muy inteligente y aparentemente nada atractiva que se ve obligada a aguantar como tutor al arcobaleno Reborn que quiere obligarla a ser la décima heredera de la familia mafiosa Vongola.

Bienvenidos a la extraña vida de esta chica cuyo destino esta unido a la mafia.

FemTsuna.

**Preview: Busco mi corazón.**

El día en que Xeanorth ataco, Vergel radiante fue también el día en que empezó la búsqueda de esta pobre alma, una chica buscando no solo aquello que le falta sino lo que desea.

Ahora dicha chica se encuentra frente a Sora en el Kingdom hearts, cubierta de heridas y sus ropas destrozadas, la chica clava su arma en el suelo y la emplea como apoyo para levantarse otra vez.

"Por mi amor, no fallare, daré mi vida si puedo verle de nuevo." Grito la chica antes de lanzarse hacia Sora con intención de luchar hasta su ultimo aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento solamente.

Chikako, Tsukiko y cualquier otro OC es de mi pertenecía, con excepción del clan Nekoka que pertenece a CreativityisWriting

Capitulo 2: Equipo 7

Tras un año completo de trabajo escolar, la pelirroja y el Uchiha estaban empatados tanto en victorias durante los combates de entrenamiento como en la carrera por el novato de año, lo cual la colocaba en el puesto indisputable de kunoichi del año.

El día de la formación de los equipos, los futuros equipos esperaban a que Iruka dijera cual serian sus equipos.

"Bueno aka-hime ¿con quien querrías estar?" Dijo Kiba, el joven Inuzuka era uno de los pocos que sabían la verdad sobre Naruto/Chikako; junto a Shikamaru, Hinata, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji y Shino.

"Bueno Kiba-kun, seré feliz siempre y cuando el señor élite y la señorita gritona no estén conmigo." Respondió ella sabiendo que esto causaría una mueca triste en el Inuzuka, el cual llevaba todo el año coqueteando con ella.

Repentinamente, Chikako lanzo algo hacia la puerta de la clase justo en el momento en que esta se abría

"¡Yo he llegado primero!" susurro Ino a pesar de haber intentado gritar, mientras tanto Sakura emitía sonidos ahogados.

"Veo que has mejorado en puntería y fuinjutsu," comento Hinata al notar los dos sellos en las dos genin, el de Ino tenia la palabra 'volumen' escrita, mientras el de Sakura tenia las palabras, 'silencio total' en ella.

En este mismo momento Iruka entro en el cuarto, y ordeno a las genin que se sentaran, ignorando los sellos, a fin de cuentas un poco de paz no hacia daño.

Uno a uno los equipos fueron formados, sin incidentes excepto una aterrada Chikako estudiando de nuevo sus notas, al ver que la rosada conseguía emitir un grito victorioso al conocer su equipo a pesar del sello.

Cuando el equipo 10 se fue con su sensei, Shikamaru le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda a la pelirroja, Choji le ofreció un paquete de patatas y Chikako retiro el sello de la rubia antes de decirle con una sonrisa 'Buena suerte Ino-san, con estos dos la necesitaras."

Cuando llegó el turno del equipo 8 de marcharse, Shino asintió su cabeza en despedida, Kiba le susurro 'te acompaño en el sentimiento aka-hime' e Hinata y ella se abrazaron, 'nos vemos en casa' susurraron ambas, ya que hasta que Chikako alcanzara el rango de chuunin, no podría acceder a la herencia de sus padres y por ello vivía y entrenaba en el hogar Hyuuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos horas mas tarde, Chikako estaba tamborileando los dedos de una mano en la mesa mientras acariciaba a su gata con la otra, Sasuke estaba en su mundo y Sakura dividía su tiempo entre mirar a Sasuke, intentar arrancarse el sello, hasta que la cabeza del legendario sharingan no Kakashi, apareció por el quicio de la puerta, llamando la atención de sus nuevos genin, la pelirroja no perdió un instante en retirar el sello, para que Sakura pudiese gritar a su sensei.

"Buenos pulmones, os espero en el techo dentro de cinco minutos." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas, al momento Chikako y su gata se vieron envueltas en un tornado de pétalos de cerezo para desaparecer tras el sensei.

Cuando los otros dos miembros del equipo llegaron al techo, encontraron a la kunoichi pelirroja practicando caligrafía, al llegar a su altura, Kakashi empezó a hablar.

"Para empezar vamos a presentarnos," dijo Kakashi; "Yo empiezo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gustan varias cosas, odio varias cosas, tengo hobbies y nunca he pensado en un sueño para el futuro. Ahora tu rosita."

Sakura gruño por un segundo al oír el apodo, "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es " en ese momento lanzo una mirada rápida a Sasuke" odio a Ino y mi sueño es..." Mientras que Sakura miraba a Sasuke, Kakashi pensaba ' Genial, una fangirl'

Con un suspiro, el desafortunado jonin dijo "Emo, tu turno."

Ignorando a Kakashi, Sasuke dio su presentación. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, odio muchas cosas y no hay nada que me guste especialmente, y mi objetivo es matar a cierta persona." De nuevo Kakashi suspiro, 'genial, un vengador; me toca el equipo mas disfuncional posible."

"Hime-chan" Suspiro el jonin.

"Hai, sensei, mi nombre es Chikako Uzumaki Namikaze, me gustan los gatos, la botánica, entrenar y hacer bromas, odio a los pervertidos, los engreídos, las fangirls, los fanboys y sobre todo odio a todo aquel que se atreva a burlarse de mi pelo. Tengo dos sueños para el futuro, uno reunir a los supervivientes de Uzu y mi clan; y dos, superar a mis padres."

Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo antes de poner una expresión muy seria, "como nota anexa os informo que odio que me traten como una princesa."

Ahora en la mente de Kakashi un chibi Kakashi aplaudía y bailaba al canto de 'La hija de sensei es normal'

"Ok, ahora que nos hemos quitado esto de en medio, Sasuke, Sakura nos vemos mañana a las 9 en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para vuestro examen final, tu ya sabes de que va esto Chika-chan, de modo que mejor que tu no vengas" Dijo Kakashi.

"Lo olvidaba, no desayunéis o acabareis vomitando" Dijo el jonin antes de marcharse de allí.

"Ok Uzumaki, canta ¿porque tu te libras del examen? ¿Y como es que para ti no hay apodo insultante?" pregunto Sakura irritada, en respuesta Chikako se evaporo en un tornado de pétalos.

"...Al menos hay que reconocerle que tiene estilo." Comento un irritado Sasuke antes de marcharse a su casa para prepararse.

En los baños públicos de la aldea, Chikako descansaba en el agua, mientras su querida gata dormitaba en su cabeza, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Hinata acompañada por Ino.

"Hina-chan, Ino-san ¿que tal os fue con vuestros equipos?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"muy bien Chi-chan/Uzumaki-san" respondieron las dos recién llegadas mientras se metían al agua.

"Uzumaki-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Ino tímidamente.

"Puedes llamarme Chikako" Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante, a la cual Ino respondió con una sonrisa propia.

"Ok Chikako-san, ¿puedo saber porque llevas siempre a ese gato contigo?" Pregunto la kunoichi rubia.

"¿Tsukiko? muy fácil, ella es mi compañera, similar a Akamaru ¿Ne Tsuki-chan?." dijo la pelirroja, recibiendo un maullido en respuesta.

"¿oh? Eso me recuerda otra pregunta, ¿hay algo entre Kiba y tu?" pregunto con una sonrisa picara Ino.

"he aquí la reina del cotilleo Ino." dijo Chikako, cuando repentinamente algo aterrizo en el agua frente a ella.

"Nota mental, no hablar mal de Uzumaki cerca de esa mujer, nunca mas" dijo una voz que las tres chicas reconocieron al instante, su sospecha se confirmo apenas segundos después, cuando el vapor causado por el impacto se evaporo y dejo a las chicas ver a Sasuke, y a este a ver a las chicas.

"Pre...preciosa." dijo Sasuke admirando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, su pecho lo bastante grande para ser atractivo a pesar de estar aun en crecimiento, su estomago y caderas bien torneados por el entrenamiento y la pequeña cantidad de vello rojizo que crecía sobre sus partes privadas.

Por desgracia para el genin el sonido de un viento intenso atrajo su atención, mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver como el pelo de Chikako se elevaba en nueve colas rojizas.

"Ah, no yo, lo sien..." Intento Sasuke, pero para fue interrumpido por Tsukiko aterrizando en su cara e iniciando una serie de zarpazos sobre el antes de girar en el aire y golpearlo con la cola lanzandolo efectivamente por el aire.

Tras dar un silbido Ino decidió dar su opinión enfadada, la rubia podría estar enamorada de el, pero el que la espíen en el baño no le gustaba. "Tsukiko hace un buen trabajo protegiéndote" a lo que Chikako respondió aun enfadada.

"De hecho, a protegido a Uchiha, si llego a pegarle yo lo hubiese matado..." Dijo la pelirroja con furia.

Esa noche, Chikako decidió que el sujeto de pruebas de su rasengan seria el joven Uchiha, mientras tanto el Uchiha descubrió los efectos de la pubertad, debido al atractivo de cierta princesa pelirroja y pensó, '¿No seria buena idea iniciar la restauración del clan con ella'.

A la hora convenida, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 7 y se sentaron a esperar a su sensei.

Repentinamente Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo, lo mismo que Chikako, que apareció allí con una taza de leche y sentada en una roca.

"¿Que haces aquí Chikako?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Ver el espectáculo." Repuso la chica mientras bebía de su taza.

Tal y como esperaba la joven, el supuesto genio de la villa y la compañera de cabello rosa estaban atados a sendos troncos.

"¿Porque hemos suspendido?" Grito Sasuke.

"Sencillo, ninguno de los dos habéis caído en la cuenta de que solo podríais vencer a Kakashi, si trabajáis en equipo." repuso Chikako mientras hacia ejercicios de flexibilidad, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos su cuerpo.

"Voy a daros otra oportunidad, después del almuerzo tendréis otra hora para tratar de quitarme el cascabel, si falláis os expulsare y tendréis que renunciar a ser ninjas, Chikako, libera a Sasuke." Dijo Kakashi.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano y Tsukiko cortó las cuerdas.

"Sasuke, puedes comerte este bento, pero si le das algo a Sakura suspenderás." Dijo el sensei.

Por supuesto Sasuke ignoro la orden y alimentó a Sakura, Kakashi iba a aparecer en ese momento, pero la siguiente acción del Uchiha, sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"Chikako, échanos una mano, con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo." Dijo el Uchiha, causando que Kakashi apareciera de golpe!

" Has desobedecido mis ordenes y has intentado hacer trampa estáis aprobados" Exclamó Kakashi, antes de dar su discurso sobre abandonar a los compañeros.

Y así el equipo 7, formado por la heredera de los mejores ninjas de la historia, el heredero del clan Uchiha y una chica corriente, fue formado, ¿Serán conocidos como los futuros 'Neo Sannin' o como un grupo de ninjas del montón, depende de ellos.

Fin del capitulo 2.

De hecho depende de mi, pero suena mucho mejor si depende ellos XD

El próximo capitulo, examen de equipo y primeras misiones.

Bueno, ahora Chikako es amiga de Ino y odia aun mas a Sasuke, mientras que este se a encaprichado con ella, veremos como se desarrolla el equipo 7.


End file.
